Continue My Legacy
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: A sequl to my A true hero a true friend A true knight.This has better improvements and is heart warming. So please read and review.


**Alright everybody I'm back. So I noticed in the search engine in White Knight Chronicles that there wasn't any new story's. So I decided to make a Sequel to my ****A true hero a true friend A true knight. I was thinking of doing it but here it is.**

**Disclaimer I do not own White Knight Chronicles.**

* * *

><p>Continue my legacy<p>

It had been now 4 months since Madorus killed Dragon who had saved Leonard. Dragon gave up his life so Leonard could have his. He had saved the whole world from the destruction of the could be resurrected emperor.

Sure every thing was peaceful. But when a child walks there going to ask "who saved Balondor and the rest of the world Daddy". Then the Father would just reply "Ohh it was the 6th knight. He may have made his own Knight. But thanks to him we live in a peaceful land".

That's what everybody thinks of Dragon now. Just the extra Knight number six. But he meant something to me and I didn't really notice until then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

"_Yulie before I go I wanted you to know something. Yulie I". _

_**End of Flashback**_

I still remember his lifeless body in Caesar's and Leonard's hands. The blood on his shirt. The giant blade cut from Madorus knight's blade. The wounds weren't normal they broke every bone in his body. I just wished I could have noticed him more. He did so much for me. Like when he and Eldore helped me find the Moon Princess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Hey Yulie great work on getting the Knight you looked so cool". "Thanks Dragon you did great yourself"._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I only said that nothing more. Now that I know he loved me. All I want to do is just get him hug him and just kiss him to death but I cant he's gone.<p>

_**The Next day**_

* * *

><p>Yulie woke up from her bed. "Ohh another day in Parma. Just hope it's going to be more exciting then usual". When Yulie got up and opened the door she saw it was a misty autumn morning. Her boss told her she could have the day off. Then she went back to her room. "I think I will have a swim. Sure its autumn but the river here is always warm no matter what the weather is".<p>

She got a white kind off bikini with black slides on the end. Then she was walking throw the village.

"It's so peaceful at autumn. He might have liked it". As she got to the river she went to a rock to get changed. "Alright" she said as she was in her Bikini. "Let's get some swimming done."

Then she jumped into the water and was doing the strokes. After the swim she just went to the edge of the river to rest a bit.

"That was good just what I needed". Then she looked around. "Dragon if you are here then could you say something". Then tears were coming out of her eyes. "I just want to hear your voice again. I can't stand not hearing you". Then she saw a bright light.

Then she woke up in a white place. It was completely white as anyone could see it.

"Hello anyone here. If this is a trick or an a attack then I'm not in the mood. I'm the Moon Princess and".

"And what."

Then she turned around and saw the person she thought she would never see again. He had red hair white skin and was wearing green cloths. But this time he had a white cape on him. "So did you miss me? You look nice".

Then Yulie noticed she was in her Bikini. "Hey do you mind. I'm trying to have a moment with you and all you say is nice Bikini". "Well" replied Dragon "it looks nice. Kind of shows your famine side. So how is everybody else"?

Then Yulie smiled. "Leonard and Cisna are married. She's now 2 weeks pregnant". "Wow so Leonards going to be a dad. Kind of scary don't you think". "Yeah tell me about it".

Then Yulie was crying. "Am I ever going to see you again? Because the way I feel about you is the one thing I can't just get rid of I need". Then Dragon went up to her. "Listen I will come back to you one day but I am needed some where. Madorus seems to be alive in another world. This force brought me back so I could say good bye. Yulie I love you so much. So I need you to do a favour for me".

Then Yulie looked at him still with tears coming from her eye's "what". Then Dragon looked at her and smiled. "Could you continue my legacy". Then they both looked at each other. Then finally kissed.

Then Yulie looked all around her. She was back at the river. "Dragon I will never forget you". Then she felt a pain in her stomach. She understood what Dragon meant.

_**10 Years later**_

* * *

><p>Yulie who know had her hair long and a black top with brown trousers was carrying some wine. Then she heard a voice. "Yulie your son is having a fight".<p>

Then she ran to the centre of Parma to see the fight. There was a 10 year old boy with a blue coat (like Creaser's) and a white top with red boots and green trouser's. His hair was red with pink side burns. "You want some more come on". He was talking to a beat up boy next to him. "Alright you win". Then he heard a voice "PYRUS". Then the boy had a look like his hand was caught in a cookie jar. Then Yulie was looking straight at him. "Hay there Mom you look nice".

The Yulie bent down to him. "Pyrus this is the fifth fight you had". Then the boy who he beat up went to his friends. "Hey guys Pyrus is going to get it".

Then Pyrus looked at his mother. "Well Mom they said your wine was terrible".

The Yulie looked at the boy's "THEY SAID WHAT"!

_**Later in the day**_

Yulie was carrying Pyrus on her back. "Mum what was dad like". Then Yulie smiled "he was the best man I knew in my entire live". "How come". Then Yulie put him on the seat. "Because he gave me you". She was stroking his hair. "Thanks Mum. I hope to meat him soon." "One day Pyrus one day.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Please Review.


End file.
